


Desperation

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Infidelity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Potter are casually hooking up.  When Draco realizes Potter is trying to turn things into a relationship, he decides to make sure that mistake will never be made again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_kinkfest on Livejournal!
> 
>  **Title:** Desperation  
>  **Author:** [](http://ashiiblack.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ashiiblack.livejournal.com/)**ashiiblack**  
>  **My own prompt:** Self prompt, but heavily inspired from Prompt # 60.  
>  **Kink Showcased:** Begging  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
>  **Summary:** Draco and Potter are casually hooking up. When Draco realizes Potter is trying to turn things into a relationship, he decides to make sure that mistake will never be made again.  
>  **Warnings/Content Notes:** top!Draco, light dubcon, infidelity, verbal humiliation, begging, orgasm denial, frotting, dirty talk, dry fucking, pwp  
>  **Word Count:** 3200 words  
>  **Author's Notes:** I originally intended this fic to be MUCH darker than it turned out. However, I'm okay with the direction it ended up going. A special thanks to [](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/)**icicle33** for catching my adverbs and many other fabulous suggestions. Thanks to the fest mods for putting on one of my favorite fests of the year! Enjoy!

Draco Malfoy glowered into his drink and put his feet up on the desk in his office.

He couldn't place what was wrong. Work was going well; he recently bought a beach house off the Almafi Coast of Italy; he had even experienced a dinner with his parents that _didn't_ end in an argument. Yet, something was eating at him, causing him to feel uncomfortable, even a bit queasy.

The doorbell rang. Draco's head snapped up. What sort of pathetic sod bothered people at the end of their work day, especially a bounty hunter? He glanced at the screen projecting the entrance to the doorway.

Potter.

Bloody Potter.

Comprehension filled his face as he downed the rest of his scotch. It was Potter that was making him feel this way.

Potter was married with three children. Three Weasley children. Really, it was quite disgusting.

Potter had grown more and more fit as the years passed. Auror work had done wonders for his figure, giving him a perfect body. His skin was tanned, his abs were defined, and his hair made him look like a Muggle film action hero. He was the epitome of man, of what it meant to be sexy. That bloody man was everything a straight man should be and more. He was a family man. He was loved and reveled by the masses.

It was no wonder it came as a surprise to Draco when he found Potter lurking about a seedy gay night club several months earlier.

Draco visited those types of bars often; he enjoyed his one night stands with complete strangers. There was no nonsense about learning each other's names, going out for dinner, or even lube. The men he took to his flat wanted to fuck and that was all he needed to know. He loved the feel of his cock in another man's arse as they screamed for more.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it. Some people may have considered Draco to be a complete fool for his actions. Draco confidently strode up to The-Boy-Who-Lived. He looked terribly lost and frustrated with himself as he stared around at the room full of men who, in Draco's opinion, were entirely unworthy to fuck Potter. No, Draco was going to make sure he would be the one to do that.

He held out a hand to Potter, who was clearly shocked to see Draco. After a moment of hesitating, he grasped Draco's outstretched hand and followed him out to the alleyway.

"Drop to your knees and blow me." Draco's tone was not kind. It was an order.

As he thought back to that first blowjob, Draco could still feel Potter's trembling lips as they wrapped around his cock, the way his throat constricted as he gagged, how his cold fingers stroked Draco's perineum and sent him over the edge.

Afterward, Draco set an agreement. They would fuck. Nothing more. Draco was in control. Minus a finger or two, Draco was not to be penetrated.

Again, Draco was unsure as to why Potter agreed to something so completely out of the ordinary for him. Draco couldn't complain, as it meant he was dominating over the Wizarding World's Golden Child. It gave him satisfaction beyond his wildest imagination that he had such a grand secret. He wouldn't dream of sharing it – no, it simply felt amazing to see Potter and the Weaslette striding around a Ministry event and knowing that it was _him_ who gave Potter unbelievable bliss.

Yet, Draco had noticed that the walls he and Potter had carefully placed up were beginning to fall. Potter had snuggled close to him after one encounter – _snuggled_! Another time, Potter brought Draco breakfast in bed. True, Potter had utilized the strawberry jam quite effectively, but something had still been off.

There it was. Draco threw the scotch glass as hard as he could across the room in fury, not even caring as the shards ripped the maps on the wall.

Potter was turning what they had into something more.

Bloody fucking Potter.

Draco did _not_ have feelings for anyone. Feelings were a weakness, and in his line of work, it was especially dangerous. A bounty hunter needn't have any attachment to anyone.

Besides that point, Draco had no interest in carrying on with a married man with children. He wanted to _fuck_ Potter, not love him.

As he stared at Potter, looking particularly confused at the front of his door, Draco made a decision. Potter needed to be taught a lesson.

**

Potter rang the doorbell several times and then knocked. "Malfoy? Your assistant told me you were in, so I just thought –"

Draco had snuck out of his office and crept up behind the other man at the entrance to the building. As he reached out to grab Potter, he spun around, his wand out. When he saw it was Draco, Potter put his wand down. "Oh, Malfoy. I was just-"

" _Expelliarmus_!" Potter's wand flew straight into Draco's hand.

"What's-"

Draco grabbed Potter, cupping his mouth to silence him, and pushed him through the door. He led Potter up the stairs – Potter's incessant kicking made it harder than Draco originally anticipated.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Potter!" Draco didn't recognize his voice. It was cold and low, filled with calculated rage.

He shoved Potter onto his desk. He needed to prove to Potter that he still held control - that they were nothing more than two blokes fucking.

He clambered on top of Potter, pinning his wrists against the oak desk. "Do you think you can just show up at my office and spend time together? Is that what you fucking think? Do you want us to be a _normal_ couple?"

The fear in Potter's eyes should have forced Draco to stop. Yet, there was something about Potter's reaction that gave Draco the urge to make him hurt more, to feel just as helpless he did.

His eyes fluttered up and down. "Malfoy, I just thought-"

"You thought _what_ Potter? That _this_ means something?" He snorted. "Don't waste your fucking Gryffindor sentimentality on what's going on between us."

Potter's eyes were wide, staring at Draco in complete incomprehension. "I don't understand."

"You don't understand?" Draco's voice took on a mocking, cruel tone. "You don't understand the terms of our agreement? You provide a hole for me and I fuck it. I get to fuck you and you get an outlet for your clearly closeted self without any publicity. You're nothing more than a come bucket for me, Potter. Don't let any lofty ideas get in the way of that."

His last words seemed to strike a chord with Potter. His eyes filled with tears as he winced. Yet, Draco couldn't help but feel the erection growing in Potter's trousers. He smirked. "You think I would want to be with you after knowing that you spend every night with Weasley filth? After we fuck, I have to take a shower – knowing that I just fucked something that's covered with _her_ is just too much for me to stomach. Potter, you're lucky your arse feels so fucking good, or I'd have stopped a long time ago."

Potter's eyes flashed. "Don't bring up Ginny."

Draco's fingers dug deeper into Potter's wrists. He barked a laugh. Have him try and explain _that_ to the Weaslette. "Why, because you're such a great husband? Is that why you let me fuck you on an almost daily basis? Potter, you're queerer than a drag queen on Pride Day. You want me so badly, you would tell her about us if it kept me here with you."

"That's not true." Potter's voice sounded as if he were trying to convince himself instead of Draco.

He released Potter's wrists, slowly trailing his fingers up Potter's arms until they were touching his neck. Even though Draco's fingers were around Potter's neck, he didn't seem tense at all. "You're a dirty little slut, Potter. You like how I can make you come undone, don't you?"

Potter groaned and lifted his hips, pressing against Draco's cock.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Was Potter really getting off on this stern talking-to? Did Potter want it _this_ rough and void of compassion? Clearly, the bloke was in need of serious therapy, but he wasn't one to fight something this mouth wateringly fascinating.

He leaned forward and bit down on Potter's earlobe. When he released it, Draco whispered into Potter's ear, making sure his lips were rubbing against it. "I'm going to make you beg for this. You're going to promise me that you'll never think of what we have as anything resembling romance again."

He sat up quickly and slapped Potter across the face. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to leave pink fingermarks. Draco traced the imprints along Potter's cheeks. "You are not to bring me food ever again."

Even though he was still reeling from the sharp slap, Potter nodded.

"After we're done with a fuck, we will not spoon like doe-eyed teenagers." Draco ripped Potter's shirt open, smiling in satisfaction as the buttons flew in every direction.

Potter nodded through his gasp. "We're just fucking."

Draco grabbed a fistful of Potter's hair and pulled him up into a searing kiss.

This was better than any kiss he and Potter had shared before. Every emotion Draco had ever felt came rushing into it. Fear, anger, bliss, fury, hunger, need, and pain pushed into his brain. He and Potter had never been so connected. Potter's fingers twisted around Draco's back as he clung onto his body, fighting to get closer to Draco. This kiss was messy, sloppy, sensual, perfect. He was drowning in this newly subdued Potter and his desperate, needy lips.

Draco pulled away, gasping. Potter stared at him, those blasted green eyes heated with lust.

"You like that I'm the only one who can touch you like this, don't you?"

Potter nodded slowly, his chest rapidly moving up and down. He tried to move in for another kiss, but Draco pushed him back down. "I'm going to make you scream today."

Potter squirmed underneath him, a flash of fear registering across his face. Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to pound into Potter's arse right away, he knew it would be better to slowly torture him, to make sure he would always come back.

"I know how much you want me." Draco undid Potter's trousers casually. "Where would you be without me, Potter? What would you have to live for if it weren't for my cock bringing you to the point of ecstasy every time I fuck you?"

Potter failed to respond, so Draco took a hold of his sac and squeezed, putting just enough pressure to make it uncomfortable. He gave a pathetic cry. "I don't know where I'd be, Malfoy. Please, don't stop!"

His fingers ghosted over Potter's weeping prick. It twitched, lifting up to barely meet Draco's fingertips.

"You'd be lost." Draco brought his voice to a low whisper. "You need me. You need _this_ , you filthy little faggot."

Potter groaned. "Yes. I need this." His voice was filled with desperation. "I need you."

Draco grinned. He was unaware of just how much power he held over Potter until this admission. How far could he go with this? How hard would Potter beg for it?

"If we were fucking and you were called into work, would you leave me? Would you stop me in the middle of what must be the highlight of your day to go save the world?" Draco's hand wrapped around Potter's prick and squeezed hard.

"God no, I'd never do that!" Potter clenched his fists and shut his eyes.

He glanced down at Potter's mobile as it began buzzing. "What if it were your wife? What if she needed you? Would you stop to see what she wanted?"

Draco pumped his hand up and down Potter's cock.

"No." Potter was breathless.

Draco looked down at his desk. Time to test Potter. "She's calling you on your blasted mobile phone. Would you like me to stop so you can answer it?"

He picked up the mobile phone and dangled it in Potter's face. Potter stared at the screen for several seconds, and then grabbed the phone. Draco sat back with a sort of sad satisfaction. He had called Potter's bluff.

It was to his surprise that Potter then chucked the phone across the room. It landed with a hard thud by the broken glass Draco had made earlier.

Draco wouldn't lie to himself. He was more impressed with Potter than he ever had been. He couldn't help but be pleased with the results. Potter wanted him so badly that he was willing to tarnish the so-called relationship he had with his wife.

"Good choice, Potter."

Draco pulled Potter's trousers down and opened up the buttons on his own. He ran his hands along Potter's bare legs, enjoying the sounds the other man was making, breathlessly begging for Draco to fuck him.

He lazily dragged his fingers along Potter's puckered opening, pressing his forefinger in by just a fraction. Potter pressed harder, and Draco watched amusedly as his finger disappeared deep into Potter's arse.

"Are you that desperate?" Draco did his best to hide his own desire to be inside of Potter.

"Yes." Potter tightened his arse around Draco's finger and rocked back and forth.

"Admit you're a cock whore."

"I am. I'm a cock whore. Please, just fuck me."

"Tell me you want me more than your wife."

"I do." His voice was insistent and needy.

"Do you want any other cock besides mine?"

Potter's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Never. Just yours. Please."

Draco slowly pulled his finger out of Potter's arse, causing sobs of frustration to come from Potter. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible. He may have found himself a new favorite hobby. Sure, he had fucked Potter to the point of babbling before, but the fact that he had the Boy Who Lived spread out, naked and begging for a fuck was nearly too much for Draco to handle.

"Put your legs over my head."

Potter breathed a sigh of relief and kicked his legs up, resting his ankles on Draco's shoulders. Draco slid off the desk and pulled Potter closer to the edge. He spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva along his own prick. He closed his eyes in pleasure. He was already so close to coming, just from listening to Potter's desperate words and pleas.

He positioned himself at Potter's entrance and pressed very slowly in. The other man immediately tried to go faster, but Draco held Potter by the hips, forcing him to accept the speed Draco set.

Potter's arse was tight. He was snug and warm and wet in all of the right ways. If Draco didn't know any better, he would have guessed Potter had been sent from the gods above just to please him.

"Fuck, Harry, you feel amazing."

Potter clenched his arse around Draco's cock at that. He went to touch his prick, but Draco swatted his hand away. "Did you like that?"

"Yes."

"What did you like?"

Potter rolled his arse up and down, clearly desperate for more friction. "I liked it – when you called me Harry."

"Harry." Draco's voice was a purr as he leaned forward, testing the flexibility of Potter's legs. He was impressed with the results when he found himself face to face with Potter. "Harry, would you like me to fuck you now?"

He nodded insistently as his ankles flopped on Draco's shoulder blades.

Draco pulled nearly all the way out, and without hesitation, slammed back in. Potter cried out in pain, yet began his own shallow thrusts.

"Not so fast." Draco grasped onto Potter's shoulders, using his weight as leverage to start thrusting in and out of him.

He initially wanted to go slower and torture Potter some more, but then he realized that he would be torturing himself in the process. Draco fucked Potter more quickly, relishing in the heaps of pleasure rolling across his body.

"We're fucking, Potter, do you understand? We're just fucking."

"Just fucking." Potter's response was much closer to a moan than actual words, but Draco understood it anyway.

"There is nothing resembling love here. We are two adults who simply like to fuck." He said this more for himself, as an attempt to hold off his impending orgasm.

Potter threw his arms over his head, beads of sweat dripping down his face. "I love it when you fuck me. That's enough for me, I promise."

"I'm going to bring you off without touching your cock. Can _she_ do that?"

"No, never." His eyes were closed, and he was starting to pant.

Draco angled himself in another position, aimed to perfectly strike Potter's prostate, and pushed back inside.

Potter cried out with each of Draco's thrusts, completely losing himself. Draco tried to focus on something else, but with Potter's cries, the feel of his arse clenching around Draco's prick, and the view of Potter coming undone below him was too much.

Potter came with a shout, come shooting up onto their chests and stomachs. Draco bent down and licked some that reached Potter's right shoulder. He shivered at the salty taste.

He began fucking Potter with abandon, allowing himself to fall apart in the process. He reached his climax with a single cry. Draco pushed as deep inside of Potter as he could go and emptied himself. He clutched onto Potter's shoulders to help anchor him, as an orgasm that intense could rip him from this world.

Draco buried his face into Potter's neck. He was unsure as to how he could move afterwards. Would he ever regain his senses?

As if to answer that question, Draco felt a pair of hands push him off Potter and roll him onto the desk. He opened his eyes and saw Potter grinning at him.

"No snuggling after sex, right?"

Draco stretched out and tried his best to hide his surprise. "Right. Just two blokes fucking. Nothing more."

"Right. I am your little cock slut, aren't I? Definitely not your boyfriend."

Draco watched in silence as Potter slid his trousers back on and repaired his ripped shirt.

"Until you call me again, Malfoy. I'll make sure not to bother you again until you do so."

As Draco watched Potter limp out of his office, he bit his lip and grinned. He wished Potter had stayed.

At that thought, Draco froze. Ignoring the trousers around his ankles, he dashed to the mirror and stared at his face.

Something was wrong. In fact, he felt uncomfortable, even a little bit queasy.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ashiiblack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
